


The Real Good Stuff

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Family Ties [5]
Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean x sister!Kenzi
Series: Family Ties [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413229
Kudos: 3





	The Real Good Stuff

Dean, Kenzie, and Rick had made it into the door- just barely. All three were breathing heavily, leaning against the walls. “Let’s just hope they don’t have a family reunion going on downstairs.” Kenzie said once she had caught her breath enough. “Hey, did you pack the grenade launcher?” Her blue eyes met with her older brother’s green ones.

Rick looked at the two of them, his expression a mix of fear, and confusion. “You have a _grenade launcher?_” He asked, hoping that for some reason he’d heard that very wrong. Why the hell would they have a grenade launcher?

“Yeah.” Kenzie nodded. “Well, see, our dad was a Marine. Sometimes he’d collect old crap, even if it didn’t work.” She explained, talking with her hands. “_Dean _liked to take things apart as a kid, and he actually got it to work. Dad didn’t know whether to be pissed or proud.” She had a small smile on her face.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Dean nodded. “Uh, I don’t think so, I’d forgotten about it.” He shrugged. “I was grounded all summer, but I was still allowed to have friends over. I just couldn’t leave the house to play.” He added. “But, I figured we’d get Sam and head home. I can break out all Dad’s other old useless crap. See if I can fix anything else.”

“Do you have grenades for it?” What use would it be without them?

Dean smirked. “We live in _Georgia_, pretty sure we could find some.” Kenzie grinned, knowing what her brother was getting to. “How many gun shops do you think are in fifty miles of right where we’re standing?”

Rick shrugged. “A lot?” It was no secret guns were a hobby.

“Exactly.”

“Wouldn’t they be wiped out? The first thing that people go after for this?”

Kenzie licked her lips before speaking. “_Generally_, but not many people will try to get into things with bars. So, the _real _good stuff will likely be sitting pretty, up on display.” She beamed. “Plus, someone’s panicking, trying to be quick? How many are going to check past the main room?” Her hands were on her slim hips.

* * *

Groaning, Sam kept moving. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his hair sticking to it. He was trying to be as careful as possible, having nearly gone through to the room below a couple times already. His shirt was clinging to him, and he made a mental note to take it off the first chance he could. He had never regretted an office job more than he did in that moment.

He stopped, breathing carefully. After a few moments, he kept going, determined to at least make it out of the crawl space that felt like it was getting smaller. Logically, he knew it wasn’t, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to get the hell out.

Seeing some light, he slowly crawled towards it, hoping that it was at least from an office that was away from all the zombies.

* * *

When Kenzie saw the sign for the bar, a grin spread across her face. “_SO CLOSE!_” She said as loud as she dared. The prospect of maybe finding Sam excited her. “Please, _please_, let him be there.” She put her hands together as if praying. “On Bo’s magic snatch, let him be there.” Her eyes were snapped shut, her head slightly back.

Dean licked his lips, ready to grab her should she decide to try to run towards it- she was that hasty. “We don’t know what’s between here, and there. We don’t know what we’ll find going in there.” He pointed out, trying to find the right tone between firm and caring.

“Dean, I doubt that the bar was open this morning. They don’t open until afternoon, and if someone is brave enough to get through this for a beer, so be it.” She snapped back, motioning in the direction of their current destination.

“We don’t know when that bar closed up! For all we know, it’s full of rotting bodies of a bunch of drunken _assholes _spending their paycheck away.” He told her. “Look, I want to get there, too, but we have to be smart about this.” When he could tell that she was giving in, he sighed. “Let’s at least look around, and then we’ll start heading over there.”

Nodding, she punched him lightly in the arm. “When’d you go getting all smart on me?” She teased. “Let me guess, Kenzie sandwich again?” Her eyebrow was raised as she asked.

* * *

Bo let out a breath, playing with her dagger, as she kept an eye on their supplies. “Stupid heat.” She groaned, pulling her hair up. Movement to her left caught her attention, but shook it off when she saw it was just another walking corpse, and wasn’t even headed her way. Part of her was wanting something to fight, just to pass the time.

“Bo?” Came a deep voice.

Turning, her eyebrows went up. “_Sam_?” She asked, shocked, and slightly confused. Hopping down, she moved over to him, taking in his excessively sweaty state. “Wha- How?”

“Where’s Kenzie?” He asked, a stern look on his face, jaw tight. “Where’s my little sister?!”

Bo swallowed, knowing Sam was the scarier of the two Winchester boys. “Uh, that way?” She motioned behind them, back towards the horde of undead.

“You mean to tell me that you let Keznie go _into _that shit?” He glared, his hazel eyes darkening.

“I didn’t let her do anything, Sam! She’s an adult, in case you forgot.” She glared right back. “She’s not alone, either, so at least you know she has Dean. And some cop named Rick.”

He ran his hand over his face, starting to pace. “They won’t be able to get into my building.” He groaned, figuring that’s where they were headed.

Bo sighed. “We know. We went there first. They took the rooftops to get to McNally’s. She wasn’t leaving Atlanta without you.” Her voice was soft, knowing that Kenzie and Sam were best friends, and had always counted on each other.


End file.
